


Negotiating with Devil

by amazing6769



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Negotiating with Devil

他看着他们朝他走来，满怀恐惧与猜疑。西装革履的小人儿，黑西装，黑眼镜，荒漠的大风把他们吹得左右飘摇如风滚草。担保律师，这些碳基生物如是称呼自己，他们读了七万美金一年的法学博士，拿着三十万美金一年的薪水，此刻在他面前，他们双腿打颤，冷汗浸透了昂贵的布料，与他人全然无异。

他曾点燃钢铁之城卡隆的熊熊烈焰，他曾让整个芝加哥在自己的机翼下震颤，而他在这茫茫荒野里，只能与这群滑稽的黑衣小人儿谈判。威震天万岁。

我要我的人。他从声音处理器里发出低吼，皲裂的土地应和着震动，如阵阵闷雷轰然碾过。裹着黑布的碳基们哆嗦了几下，手忙脚乱地打开手提电脑，一个体型较小的碳基还想说些什么，宣读人类政府的狗屁文件之类的，被她的同僚给摁住了。这种生物相信虚拟的理念胜于长枪大炮，纸张足以统治钢铁，而他们试图用那些纸张拴住他。恶魔，他们这样说，是可以谈判的，只要给他开出足够合适的条件。

来吧，说出他们的名字。穿着迷彩服的那个小人儿朝他张开臂膀。对于他的种族来说，张开双臂意味着导弹已经就位，只待呼啸出鞘，或是为了将敌人或爱人扼杀于怀中。这个军品确实在尽力表示友好，他显得疲惫，脸上露出嘲讽之色，人类是个民品统治军品的社会，他在这里，是因为那些民品律师需要他的保护。赛博坦曾经也是如此，然后它在一夜之间分崩离析，坍塌殆尽。

他不会杀了这个军品，至少目前不会。莫霍克，他念出了一个名字。这名字让那些自称为律师的小人交头接耳了起来，其中一个迅速地举起右手——同意释放。欢庆的气氛在这些碳基生物中间蔓延了起来，来自异星的暴君跟他们达成了第一条协议，纸张对钢铁的胜利已近在眼前。然而第二个名字就让他们欢愉的神色僵在了脸上。

骇客。犯下三级谋杀罪的重犯。不，不，绝对不行，律师们如是说，他们的否认还未来得及被凛风撕裂，重剑就狂暴地砸到地面，劈开一道刺目惊心的裂缝。再说一次？他问道，看着他们从满面红光到面如死灰只需要不到一秒的时间。也许戴上GPS追踪器是个可以考虑的方案，我们的方案是十分弹性的。那个看起来像头儿的家伙不住地摆着手，无形的概念在被迅速地修正，纸张开始失去效力，电话另一头的统治者在大声地咳嗽，但他们管不了那么多。

多么有趣，这些碳基生物不能自由地变化身体的形态，却能如此迅速地变化自己的表情。在那一张张易腐的脸之下，究竟隐藏着多少种可能性？第三个名字让他们的脸又变化出了另一种形态。氮气宙斯。一个律师的脸变绿了，而另一个开始窃笑，这个品行不端的异星来客显然给了他们截然不同的印象。这个可以释放，但不能离开他所在的郡。他们说道。

狂暴者。他又报出了一个足以让他们脸色发青的名字，这是个疯子，只有他能够驯服，他知道该怎样将重剑抵在他的火种舱上，逼着他用古老的语言念出效忠的誓言。碳基生物对此一无所知，他们用法律取代了忠诚，让律师成为他们的统治者，并引以为豪。这个不行，没有任何商量的余地。他们从牙缝里挤出词语来，挺直了脊背，桌子下的双腿并得紧紧。

他本应愤怒，他的重剑仍未尝到血腥的滋味，然而他不能成为第二个狂暴者。他已在枷锁中沉睡了一百多年，他不愿再回到枷锁中去。第五个名字从他的处理器里传了出来，突袭。这个名字俨然福音降临，令他们长舒了一口气。头儿匆匆地拨通了另一个电话，几乎像是在哀求，谢谢，太好了，可以了！

没人料到这就是尾声了。他本该念出更多的名字，他本该在这番谈判中表现得更为强势与狂躁，然而他平静地终止了谈判。恶魔抛出了和平的橄榄枝，人们甚至忘了接受，就匆匆逃走。这是最后一个？穿着迷彩服的军品仰起头来，茫然地问他。

他站起身，重剑支撑在地面上。这就是最后一个。他说。那个熄灭并已经变成黑暗的名字，他渴望着说出它的每一个音节。它曾在他的处理器里激发熊熊怒火，也曾激发暴烈情欲。他念着他的名字，一遍遍地念着，嘶哑、恶毒且狠唳，如同诅咒。

而他已再也不能念出。

——谈判结束。

 

FIN


End file.
